


In Dreams-Yuuta's 4th Fantasy

by feihu, Perkyandproud



Series: In Dreams [7]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feihu/pseuds/feihu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkyandproud/pseuds/Perkyandproud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Dreams is a set of dreams based on an AU-RP where Inui and Yuuta hooked up. There is sex here. These are Fantasy Dreams (wink, wink, nudge, nudge).</p><p>These are dreams. Therefore they are AUs, sometimes crossovers, sometimes mpregs, sometimes just really really smutty. And as we reminded ourselves, as these are manifestations of their subconscious minds, they occasionally do things a bit differently.</p><p>Inui's dreams are written by Perkyandproud, Yuuta's dreams are written by Feihu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams-Yuuta's 4th Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Yakuza, body-mod, and beer oh my!

Yuuta fiddled with one of his earrings nervously. What a yakuza group wanted with his tattoo parlor was something he didn’t understand completely. Yuuta knew for a fact that the Seigaku group already had a preferred tattoo parlor that they all went to, so he was a bit confused about why his tiny little shop was of any interest to anyone. Standing up as the front door chimed, Yuuta stepped out of his office and saw a man in a suit and glasses standing in his shop. “Can I help you?”

“Fuji Yuuta I presume? You look exactly as your brother described.”

“You know Aniki? Who are you?”

The stranger adjusted his glasses and smirked. “Inui Sadaharu. I’m here on behalf of Tezuka-san and Seigaku.”

Yuuta huffed and motioned for the man to step into his office. “You don’t look like Yakuza. Though now I know how you know my brother. So tell me, Inui-san, what exactly is Seigaku’s interest in my tiny little shop?”

Inui did his best to not be distracted by the tongue stud he kept catching glimpses of inside Yuuta’s mouth. Sitting down in on old couch that had clearly seen better days, he looked around the office and smiled at Yuuta. “Seigaku as a whole has no interest in your shop. Neither does Tezuka for that matter.”

Yuuta leaned back in his chair and gave Inui a rather unamused look. “Then why are you here and why has Seigaku been trying to interfere with my business.”

Inui smirked and barely resisted the urge to lick his lips as he caught sight of the outlines of Yuuta’s nipple piercings. “Seigaku as a whole has no interest, but I personally have a great deal of interest. In you that is.”

Yuuta looked Inui up and down again before smirking and leaning his chair back a little more. “I’m listening.”

////////

Inui casually reached down to adjust himself through his slacks. The young man in front of him was incredibly sexy in his own right, but with the addition of all the piercings, he was like one of Inui’s wet dreams come to life. Clearing his throat, Inui managed to gather his wits about him and explain himself to Yuuta. “I’ve heard a great deal about you from your brother. I happen to be Seigaku’s top strategist so I spend a great deal of time working closely with Tezuka-san. Truthfully I had seen you around before your brother described you to me, and I freely admit that I have been quite taken with you for some time. It seems I have a fetish for red headed men with lots of metal in them.”

Yuuta put his chair back down to the floor properly, using his desk to hide how tight his own pants had become. He’d always been a sucker for men in glasses and suits, but to add Inui’s smooth voice to the mix nearly made Yuuta embarrass himself. “Oh have you now? Well I won’t say I haven’t thought about the benefits of being under Seigaku’s protection. And my shop would be protected right?”

Inui nodded vigorously. “Yes of course! Tezuka owes me more than enough for my advice over the years to deny you our protection.”

Yuuta smirked and stood to grab a few beers. Handing one to Inui as he sat back in his own chair, Yuuta popped the top off of his bottle and toasted his guest. “Then by all means, keep talking.”

Inui took a long drink from his bottle of beer to cover up his blatant staring. Yuuta was really just too good looking to be healthy. Clearing his throat as he gathered his wits about him, he did his best to pitch the benefits of aligning with Seigaku from a business perspective. “Yes. Well, by falling under our protection you wouldn’t need to worry about other Yakuza groups coming in and harrassing you or your workers. I have heard that this is a problem for your shop mostly due to your location. We have friendly relations with other groups that would be willing to help enforce this. There would be a nominal fee of course, but nothing that is unreasonable. I understand that you already pay a protection fee to several groups separately to keep violence in and around your shop to a minimum, what we would ask will be much less than the amount you pay now.”

Yuuta nodded as Inui spoke, admitting that he made good points. Setting his beer bottle on the desk as he leaned forward in the chair to take a better look at Inui. “And what’s in it for Seigaku? Far as I know you guys already have a tattoo parlour that your people use when they get inked, so what interest is there in my dinky little shop?”

Inui cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. “As a whole, next to nothing. You are the younger brother of our leader’s lover, so that is part of the motivation, and don’t think that he hasn’t been pushing for your store to fall under our influence for a long time. The interest is far more...personal.”

“So you’re here to offer me protection because Aniki bends over for your leader’s pleasure? That’s the reason?” Yuuta scoffed. He and his brother weren’t close at all, but it wasn’t hard to imagine that his brother wanted him to be aligned with a particular group.

“Well it’s not the only reason.” Inui admitted as he took another sip of his beer.

Yuuta smirked at the man sitting across from him in the small office. “Then what other reason is there?”

Inui took a deep breath and steeled his courage. “There is my own personal interest as well. I find myself quite captivated by you to be frank.”

Yuuta smirked as he stood up and moved to sit next to Inui on the old couch. “You did say something about having a fetish for red heads with a lot of piercings didn’t you?”

Inui turned a bit to look at Yuuta up close. Having the red head so close meant he could count how many piercings were in each ear, not to mention he could smell the last lingering hints of Yuuta’s cologne. “That I did. And you certainly fit that description quite beautifully.”

Yuuta smiled and leaned a little closer, entranced by Inui’s scent. He smelled like danger and strength and something that Yuuta couldn’t quite put his finger on. “Why thank you. Tell me, do you have any piercings? Or are you all for ink?”

Inui smiled and reached out to gently touch the rings in Yuuta’s right eyebrow. “I’ve got a few tattoos, but no metal. I’m not sure it would suit me to have any piercings.”

“A few tats, huh? May I see them, if you don’t mind?” Yuuta was drooling mentally at the thought of seeing ink on this man’s skin. He was a sucker for men with art on their skin, and more than once he’d had to disappear into his office and take himself in hand after working on some of his regulars.

Inui tried not to blush at Yuuta’s request. Draining the rest of his beer, he stood up and shrugged off his jacket. Removing his tie next, Inui looked down at Yuuta to see a hungry look in his metal grey eyes. Smirking to himself, he decided to do a bit of a strip tease, and his shirt came off very slowly. Turning in a slow circle, he made sure that Yuuta got a chance to see all of his tattoos.

Yuuta stood up and fought the urge to reach out and touch Inui’s tattoos. Making a mental note of all of them, he couldn’t help wanting to fill the empty space with art. For a yakuza man, Inui had shockingly few tattoos. There was a band of blue and white fire around his right bicep, the emblem for Seigaku on the left side of his chest, the Pi symbol was on the inside of his right wrist, and on the back of his neck was a nautilus shell. Reaching up to touch that one lightly, Yuuta chuckled softly to himself. “Huh, never seen a fibonnachi spiral as a tattoo before. You a fan of math Inui-san?”

Inui laughed softly to hide the shiver that tore up his spine from the feel of Yuuta’s fingers on his neck. “I am. I must say, you are the first person to get that right away. I take it you are quite skilled at math as well then?”

Yuuta licked his lips and moved to stand in front of Inui. He didn’t bother to hide the tent in his pants caused by the sight of tattoos on clear skin over hard muscles. “It was my best subject in school. Until I decided I wanted to do this instead. There are so many things I want to do to you...so much blank canvas to work with.”

Inui shuddered again at the hungry tone in Yuuta’s voice. “Well in that case, if you take the deal for protection and alliance, I’ll happily let you work with it. So long as you promise to do the art yourself, I’ll give you free reign on the design.”

“How should we seal the deal then?”

Inui smirked at Yuuta’s question before reaching out and hauling the red head close. “Well how about we start with this.” Inui leaned down and claimed Yuuta’s mouth in a deep and sensual kiss, doing his best to compromise the solidity of the other’s knees.

Yuuta moaned and wrapped his arms around Inui’s shoulders for support as he was kissed quite thoroughly. Pressed this closely, he had no trouble feeling just how aroused Inui was at the moment. Grinding his hips against the taller man made Yuuta moan again as it became clear to him how much of a size difference existed between them. Breaking the kiss to gulp down some much needed oxygen, he began to pull Inui toward the back door of the office by his belt. “My apartment is just upstairs. I think we ought to continue negotiations there.”

Inui smirked and rested his hands on Yuuta’s hips as the smaller man pulled him along. “Mm, sounds like a good plan to me. Can’t wait to uncover all your piercings. Am I correct about you having bars through your nipples?”

Yuuta let go of Inui’s belt long enough to open the door that led to the staircase up to his home. “Rings actually. Makes it easier for them to be tugged at.”

////

Yuuta peeled off his shirt as soon as they made it upstairs, revealing the metal rings that hung from each of his nipples, not to mention the stud going through his belly button. He reached for his belt but stopped when Inui spun him around and began pulling gently on his nipple rings. With his back pressed against Inui’s chest, it was quite apparent that the other was enjoying this as much as he was, and Yuuta couldn’t stop wondering how that big bulge would feel splitting him open. Throwing his head back against Inui’s shoulder, Yuuta finally managed to open his own fly and begin slipping out of his jeans and boxers. “You’re...ah...c-clean right?”

“Y-yeah I am.” Inui nearly growled in Yuuta’s ear as the red head slipped out of his grasp and dropped his pants to the ground. Fumbling with his own belt as he watched Yuuta tug his socks off and climb on the bed, his brain clicked over to realize that the red head had asked so he would know if they needed to use a condom.

Yuuta looked back over his shoulder as he opened the drawer on his nightstand. Shuddering in desire at the sight of Inui’s member as he freed it from its cloth confines, Yuuta forgot for a moment what exactly he was supposed to be looking for. Finally getting his brain to re-engage, he managed to successfully find the bottle of lube he’d stashed in the drawer a while back and drop it on the bed next to his leg. “How do you want me? Like this or on my back?”

Inui stalked forward and climbed onto the bed. Pressing himself against Yuuta’s back, he reached down to grab the lube. “Like this is perfect. Just spread your knees a bit more.”

//////

Inui swallowed thickly as he leaned back and poured some of the lube onto his hand. Yuuta had listened well and spread his knees wider to give Inui more space to work. Sliding two fingers in easily, he couldn’t help feeling a little jealous of Yuuta’s previous lovers. “How much prep do you want? I’ll give you three fingers if you want it to be totally painless.”

Yuuta rocked back against the two fingers already buried in his ass with a moan. Thinking about Inui’s question made his blood burn in need, and he gasped as he answered. “Ah...two is plenty...i like a little pain with my pleasure...now hurry it up already.”

Inui chuckled softly and pulled his fingers out. Pouring more lube into his hand to cover his shaft with, he happily slid into Yuuta with slow precision. “Ng....so good Yuuta.”

Yuuta cried out sharply as Inui’s length stretched him open just a little bit more. The slight burn added to the feel of being filled, and Yuuta didn’t waste any time before rocking against Inui as he tried to get the taller man to start moving. “Ah! Yes please...move...take me hard...I need it so bad.”

Inui was more than happy to give Yuuta what he was asking for. Setting a hard and fast pace, Inui pried one hand off of the red head’s hips and reached up to tease his nipples by pulling on the rings in them. Ever time he pulled Yuuta would clench around him, and Inui knew it wouldn’t take much for either of them to come at that rate.

Yuuta nearly screamed in pleasure as Inui pulled on his nipple rings and pounded into him hard. It had been a long time since he’d taken a lover, and that seemed to make everything feel even better. “Yes! Oh please...harder...ng!”

Inui was all too happy to comply, though it required him to stop playing with the little metal rings that fascinated him so. Gripping both of Yuuta’s hips tight enough to leave marks, he began slamming brutally into the red head as he felt his orgasm approaching. “Ah! Oh...so good...so close Yuuta...c-come with me.”

Yuuta managed to free one hand from where it was fisted in the sheet below him and began stroking himself harshly. He didn’t get the chance to warn Inui that he was coming before his orgasm hit like a bullet train.

Inui shouted as Yuuta’s orgasm triggered his own. Slumping against the red head’s back in the aftermath, he placed a kiss to the subdermal piercing on the back of Yuuta’s neck and rolled them both to the side as he pulled out. Turning to look at the exhausted red head next to him, Inui grinned broadly and panted as he spoke. “So...we have a deal then?”

Yuuta laughed softly and scooted closer to Inui. “As long as you promise that I’m the only one who gets to ink you from now on.”

Inui wrapped an arm around Yuuta and held him close. “I promise. Only your needles will touch my skin from now on.” Smiling softly, he leaned in and kissed Yuuta deeply.


End file.
